Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon
The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in Fan-Fics Stats Attack Points: 4500 Defense Points: 3800 Fusion Material: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Seth Kaiba summoned the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon by fusing a Blue-Eyes he revived with Monster Reborn with two Blue-Eyes in his hand. It was then trapped by Kira Draco's Spell-Binding Circle. Seth then sacrifices it to summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. During a duel between Kaiba and Yugi, he used Polymerization to combine the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons he had on the field to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. After that, he used Reverse Trap to reverse Slifer's effect. He then used the Ultimate Dragon to destroy Ra, but Yugi countered by having Horakhty destroy the Ultimate Dragon and win the duel. During his duel with Gozaburo, Seth used Polymerization to merge the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then had it attack Exodia Necross to weaken Gozaburo's Life Points. On Seth's next turn, he sacrificed the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. During Seth's rematch with Gozaburo during the New Duelist Kingdom, Seth used Polymerization to combine the three Blue-Eyes he managed to summon onto the field to create the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Ultimate Dragon then destroyed the Blue-Eyes Gozaburo stole from Kaiba. During his duel with Zane Truesdale, Seth used Polymerization to combine his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then had the Ultimate Dragon destroy Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon. He then had his Ultimate Dragon destroy Zane's Cyber End Dragon. During Seth's duel with Kira in the Quarter Finals, Seth used Polymerization to fuse his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then had it destroy Kira's Cyber Dragon. He then had it destroy the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the next turn to win the duel. During Seth's duel with Darin during the Semi-Finals, Seth used Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes he had on the field with the two in his hand to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then had the Ultimate Dragon destroy Darin's Dark Eradicator Warlock. Darin then took control of it and sacrificed it to the Dark Magic Ritual to summon the Magician of Black Chaos. The Ultimate Dragon was then revived by Seth using Monster Reborn, and he used it to attack Dark Magician Girl, but Darin countered with Magical Cylinder to cause Seth to lose all of his Life Points. Kisara and the Beast - When Kisara was being attacked by Silver Fangs and Flower Wolves, Kaiba combined three Blue-Eyes White Dragons he brought with him into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and had it drive them off. He then used the Ultimate Dragon to destroy Diabound when Bakura invaded the castle. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 - When Kisara was being attacked by Silver Fangs and Flower Wolves, Kaiba combined three Blue-Eyes White Dragons he brought with him into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and had it drive them off. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Blue-Eyes White Dragon